sparks fly in suicide letters
by another moment gone
Summary: What started as a typical boy meets girl, girl is upgraded, boy is oblivious, girl is controlling—things go a little too far.  A story where the truth is revealed: just a little too late though. *R&R* -another moment gone-
1. Trailer

s p a rks fl y (in suicide letters)

* * *

She stared him down, a blank unreadable face, eyes focused on the prize.

Pair of brown orbs flicker back and forth, scrunching.

He glances at her, half heartedly, and then returns his gaze back towards the brown eyes he often thinks about.

She rolls her eyes, lips pursed, thoughts made up.

Brown pools, focusing on the many colors of hazel swimming; day dreaming again.

He goes out of his way just to have those brown specks land on him.

She smiles a broad smile, proud and confident—the prize just nearly flat in her palm.

Brown stares a little too long.

She catches the brown longing stare meant for him; jaw clenched, teeth clamped.

He is oblivious.

Brown orbs shoot down towards feet.

She smiles toothily; he's hers almost.

His hazel eyes scrunch and his eyebrows crinkle as brown avoids his usual soft gaze.

Brown is no longer a free color.

She's set her trap.

He steps right into it, hazel eyes hopeless.

She wins.

Brown pools with liquid.

He loses.

Now look who's oblivious?

…

Brown's out of the game.

She wraps him around her pinky.

Brown's sees a lot more than expects.

His ignorance is frustrating.

She goes a little too far to secure this.

Brown's gone.

Pieces of him are gone too.

only suicide letters are left.

:::

"_The story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now…" –_Taylor Swift

* * *

…

* * *

What started as a typical boy meets girl, girl is upgraded, boy is oblivious, girl is controlling—things go a little too far.

A story where the truth is revealed: just a little too late though.

* * *

_Coming soon…

* * *

_

-as always,

Another moment gone


	2. Chapter 1

s p a rks fl y (in suicide letters)

* * *

**chapter 1**

"Mass, are you even listening to me?" Claire Lyons asks, her big blue eyes staring at her friend's blank face.

"'Course I am," the thoughtful brunette replies slowly, not meeting Claire's eye lock. "But I would be more interested in your conversation if it didn't include 'Josh Hotz this…' 'Josh Hotz that…'" Massie Block says, a grin on her face.

Claire is indignant. "He's so dreamy though…"

Massie pretends to gag. "You my friend," she pauses, looking at her blonde friend, "need some serious common sense knocked into you. He has been dating Alicia Rivera for the longest time, and from the looks of it, Josh doesn't want to end that relationship."

The two both glance across the cafeteria, watching The Cutest Couple shove each other's tongues down each other's throats.

Claire flinches.

"But don't worry—there are tons of other guys that want you," she adds. Claire turns away from Josh and Alicia. "I wish they'd be over."

Massie sighs, taking a bite of her cheeseburger. "I know."

"But don't worry; today will be a better day." Claire says optimistically, smiling brightly. Massie envies Claire.

"I will assign you to a partner whom you will be working with for the rest of this term. I will read of the names now…"

Massie sighs again, staring out the window. It was drizzling and drops of rain were sliding down the glass window. Times like these, she would think of him.

They were the best of friends. And like all cliché chick flick stories, they dated from 5th grade up until 8th grade. He left in the middle of 8th grade and it was the most depressing day of Massie's entire adolescent life. He didn't come to school one day, and after not showing up for two weeks straight—Massie knew something was wrong. She called the Harrington's house many times but it was disconnected. She texted and called him too; no response. Worried beyond relief, during week three without Derrick, she drove to his house.

And she found that it was vacant. Everyone was gone. His sister Sammi was gone. His dad, Drake, was gone. His mom, Marissa, was gone. His house cleaner, Mini, was gone.

Derrick was gone.

* * *

All gone.

* * *

"I'm working with you…Massie Block right?" A male's voice interrupts her drifting thoughts. She jumps, startled, and faces the black haired boy. He has one blue eye and one green eye. She had heard of him; he was infamous: known for his striking green eye and his other piercing blue eye. Oh, and his soccer skills didn't hurt. He moved here a week after Derrick left.

…maybe they could be friends.

"Yeah…" She trails off, unsure what to say.

"I'm Cam Fisher." He says in a Chuck Bass voice.

"Okay…"

"I was assigned to work with you." He says.

"Alright—what are we working on again?"

He cocks an eyebrow, already irritated.

"Are you serious? She just explained the first ten minutes of class about our project…"

"So? I wasn't listening, Fisher." She's gritting her teeth. Already, he's acting so cocky.

The class was loud as different partners decided what to do for their project. Massie tore her glare away from him and stared at the sheet in front of her.

"_In a video, designed by you and your partner, please act out a modern day scene from Romeo and Juliet…"_

"Oh."

He nodds, his eyes a little less annoyed now. "What scene would you like to do, Block?"

"_Block c'mon, I have to show you something I found!" The thirteen year old boy called out, tripping over his legs as he sprinted into the woods._

"_Coming!" The amber eyed girl replied hastily, tripping over a log._

_The girl followed the boy along the trail._

"_Look at this beauty!" He cried out in amazement, gazing at the grassy lush field. It was untouched; the grainy grass and the fresh green swaying in the afternoon breeze._

"_Wow." She breathed out._

"_It really is something," he was smiling. "C'mere." _

_He wrapped her into his small figure. He closed his eyes when she leaned against him, her head on his chest as they swayed back and forth at the entrance of the field. The sun was beating down and the breeze tousled their hair._

"_This is perfect." She mumbled._

She flinches.

"—Do you even pay single bit of attention to me?" Cam Fisher glares his one blue eye and one green eye hard as ice.

"Sorry I was just—sorry." She stammers.

"God…" He growls, swiping the paper from her.

"Sorry to interrupt but the office would like to see you, Massie." The teacher announces; her eyes are soft and tender.

"Okay?"

The walk to the office was slow and sloth like. The hall narrowed the farther she walked. At the entrance of the office door, her mother was standing there, crying.

Her heart stopped, her mind racing to connect and solve a puzzle without enough pieces. "What's wrong Mom?" She spits out, rushing towards her mother.

"Your father," she chokes out, sliding down the wall, her knees bent against her chest, "Car crash," she chokes out.

"Is he okay Mom?" Massie asks, apprehensive and not wanting the answer.

"We'll see at the hospital." Her mother says after taking a minute to collect herself. "Let's go."

"I'll meet you in the car," Massie announces, her feet needing a minute to remember how to move forward; left and right. A minute to catch up to the skipped heart beat.

"Okay honey." Her mom says weakly, trying to smile but looking grim and unsure. Her mom teeters to stand up and takes tiny steps out the door towards the car in the front parking lot.

"What's wrong Block? Someone finally yell at you for being so spacey?" Fisher vexes from behind her.

She turns her head slowly, her teeth clenched; fear turning to anger.

"My father might be dead and you're insulting me." She flatly says, collecting herself. She doesn't turn around; instead she strides out the door.

She doesn't look back once.

* * *

Review?

Sorry it's so slow moving and boring right now. It'll get better the farther you read into the chapters later.

* * *

As always,

Another moment gone.


End file.
